Kehidupan Bangsawan Katanya
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: apakah cinta ini benar-benar harus dipertahankan? atau biarkan ia lepas begitu saja. lagi pula, kau sudah tak peduli. aku sudah tak peduli


Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya seorang siswa menengah atas biasa yang hobi buat masalah. Tapi jangan salah sangka ya! Aku buat masalah juga karena punya alasan.

Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal ketika usiaku baru beberapa minggu. Dan jangan kira aku bakal dirawat, dibesarkan, atau apapun lah kalian menyebutnya oleh saudara orang tuaku. Perlu kalian ketahui, kedua orang tuaku dulunya menikah dengan modal nekat. Dan jujur, entah kenapa aku menganggap itu keren. Ini dikarenakan ayahku hanyalah orang biasa. Walau sebenarnya dia punya pengaruh yang cukup besar di masyarakat, ia tetaplah anak seorang petani dan peternak desa. Kasta rendah. Orang jelata.

Dan keluarga ibuku adalah keluarga bangsawan. Yang tetap menjaga agar garis kebangsawanannya tidak pudar. Jadi bisa ditebakkan bagaimana kelanjutannya. Yah, mereka tetap menikah. Namun dengan syarat marga ibuku tidak boleh diganti. Dan anak dari ibuku juga akan memakai marga Uzumaki.

Aku membenci semua anggota Uzumaki. Mereka terlalu kolot dan egois. Seakan-akan semuanya harus sesuai dengan tradisi. Harus sesuai dengan ajaran leluhur. Meh! Bull shit!

Oh tentu saja aku membenci Uzumaki. Kecuali dua orang. Orang pertama adalah ibuku sendiri pastinya. Lagian, siapa anak yang tega membenci ibunya? Yang pasti bukan aku.

Dan orang kedua yang tidak aku benci di Uzumaki adalah adik sepupuku. Anak dari adik ibuku. Walau kenyataannya adik sepupuku itu lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Namanya Uzumaki Kurama. Namun ia biasa dipanggil Kyuubi. Jika kalian tanya penyebabnya, maka akan ku beri tahu sebuah rahasia besar. Kurama itu seorang chuunibyo kronis. Dan dia terobsesi dengan legenda bijuu yang fenomenal. Dia bahkan menyeret teman sepermainannya untuk ikut dalam kelompok bijuu yang dibuatnya.

Aku sangat menyayangi adik sepupu yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adik kandung. Walau Kyuubi menolak memanggilku onii-chan. Menjijikkan katanya.

Oke, aku malah melantur ke mana-mana jika sudah membahas adik imut namun galak yang ternyata polos. Hell! Dia bahkan berpikir bahwa seks hanyalah sekedar cara yang harus dilakukan untuk mensukseskan kegiatan reproduksi manusia!

Aku tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi aku pengidap brother complex akut. Dan akan kulakukan apapun untuk menjaga kepera- ah maksudku keperjakaan si adik laki-laki tercinta.

Benar kan aku melantur lagi. Sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku ya? Setelah itu aku dititipkan pada Paman Iruka. Seorang pelayan dari keluarga Uzumaki. Kami berdua tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir kota. Dan aku selalu sendirian. Paman Iruka harus bekerja siang malam untuk kebutuhan kami berdua.

Di sinilah sifat nakal dan hobi ngerusuh ku tumbuh. Aku ingin diperhatikan. Tapi orang di sana sibuk sendiri. Anak sebaya ku pun menjauhiku. Mereka bilang tidak mau berteman denganku yang tidak punya orang tua.

Senang berbuat onar berarti harus selalu berhadapan dengan kemarahan masyarakat. Maka akan kulakukan bila memang begitu. Yang penting perhatian mereka ada untukku. Walau dalam konteks benci.

Oh ngomong-ngomong aku sedang menuju pusat kota bersama paman Iruka. Ini adalah fenomena langka keluarga Uzumaki memperhatikan ku. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tiba-tiba saja bilang akan menyekolahkanku di sekolah menengah atas. Di sebuah sekolah negeri berasrama. Sekolah dengan mutu yang bagus sebenarnya. Hanya saja kalah pamor dengan sekolah menengah yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Percayalah bahwa dua bangunan sekolah itu hanya berbatas pagar kawat.

Setelah sampai di sekolah yang dimaksud, aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bagaimana bisa coba? Normalnya gerbang sekolah itu di tengah pagar depan kan? Lah ini? Sekolahku gerbanganya di sebelah kanan dan sekolah tetangganya punya gerbang di sebelah kiri. Membuat dua gerbang besar itu hanya berjarak sekitar tiga meter. Bangunannya pun sungguh sangat berbeda. Beauty and the beast kalau bahasa kerennya. Sekolah tempatku belajar nanti kebagian jatah the beast nya ngomong-ngomong. Karena sekolah sebelah kananku itu khusus anak bangsawan. Serta orang-orang yang punya pengaruh tinggi. Tipikal orang kaya.

Walaupun begitu, yang membuat ku heran adalah pagarnya -selain gerbang yang berdekatan-. Karena sekolahnya berpagar tembok biasa. Khas sekolah negeri. Begitu pula dengan sekolah sebelahnya. Kecuali satu pagar bersama yang sengaja untuk sekat. Kenapa harus pagar besi coba?

Aku yakin kalau keluarga Uzumaki tidak serta merta 'sadar' dengan eksistensiku kemudian dengan senang hati mau membiyayai sekolahku. Ini pasti karena Kyuubi dan si Teme itu. Kalau kalian tanya siapa itu Teme, maka akan kuceritakan secara singkat.

Ia adalah bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan sekelas Uzumaki. Keluarga Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku kenal dengannya juga karena Kyuubi. Adikku itu juga berperan besar dalam hubunganku dengan si Teme ini. Oh apa aku belum bilang kalau Sasuke itu kekasihku?

Meski kami menjalani hubungan ini secara long distance relationship plus sembunyi-sembunyi, aku tahu dia amat mencintaiku. Karena ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuat janji bertemu denganku. Maka dari itu aku juga amat mencintainya.

Namun, aku belum bertemu dengan Sasuke Teme itu selama sebulan ini. Aku maklum sih, diakan sibuk dengan segala aturan kebangsawanannya.

Tak mau pikiranku melayang lagi, aku segera memasuki sekolah baruku.

.

.

Uahh aku benar-benar benci belajar. Aku berlari keluar kelas saat menerima pesan Kyuubi. Dia bilang akan mentraktirku ramen untuk merayakan kepindahanku. Hmph, dia itu benar-benar adik yang manis.

Sampai di gerbang, aku melihat Kyuubi duduk di kap mobil warna merah. Aku tahu mobil itu. Mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Itachi-san. Kakak Sasuke. Dan aku tahu kalau Kyuubi begitu menyukai mobil itu.

.

.

.

Yahh acara traktiran ramen ini merembet jadi acara jalan-jalan kami berdua. Suasana di dalam mobil begitu menyenangkan. Kyuubi seperti biasa memutar lagu-lagu random yang katanya soundtrack anime. Lucu sih liat anak bangsawan yang biasanya hobi dengan musik klasik kaku malah mendengarkan soundtrack anime.

Aku memprehatikan Kyuubi yang bisa-bisanya membagi fokus antara mengemudi dan menyanyikan lagu itu. Sampai ia mengehentikan mobilnya di sebuah emm bengkel? Namun penuh dengan cat warna dan kertas stiker berukuran besar. Kulihat dia turun dan bercakap-cakap dengan seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat berambut hitam. Entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada Uchiha.

Karena penasaran aku segera turun dan bertanya. Kenapa adik manisku itu menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dan kenapa dia bisa kenal orang bertampang mesum khas Uchiha itu?

.

.

Ah, begitu ya? Orang ini namanya Sai. Seorang pelukis. Dan urusan Kyuubi kemari adalah untuk meminta Sai meng-itasha mobil miliknya dengan karakter rubah berekor sembilan favoritnya.

Aku tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya hingga mataku menangkap sebuah kanvas yang sudah ketumpahan banyak cat warna. Hampir-hampir seperti lukisan abstrak yang indah di kejauhan.

Tanpa sadar aku mendekat dan terus mendekat ke arah lukisan abstrak yang di dominasi warna merah jambu dan hitam. serta sedikit warna navy.

Oh, ternyata lukisan abstrak yang membentuk potret sepasang manusia. Seorang perempuan berambut soft pink pendek dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. dengan beberapa highlight navy. Perasaanku atau bukan, laki-laki ini malah mirip dengan si Teme itu. Hmph! Pasti hanya perasaanku saja... ya, kan?

"Oy! Naruto, ada apa?"

Aku tersadar saat Kyuubi menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku hanya menoleh pelan. Dan bergumam tidak jelas. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku gumamkan.

Kembali menolehkan kepala ku ke Sai. Aku diam dan menunjuk lukisan abstrak yang harus kuakui begitu indah itu. Sai awalnya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian, aku melihat ia tersenyum ramah.

"Itu adalah lukisan yang seorang bangsawan Uchiha pesan dariku. Katanya ia ingin memberikan hadiah atas pertunangan anak bungsunya dengan seorang gadis yang berasal dari bangsawan juga. Aku bahkan masih ingat betapa senang dan cerianya wanita itu saat bercerita tentang calon menantunya yang begitu cantik."

Semua omongan yang Sai utarakan tadi hanya seperti angin lalu bagiku. Jadi si Teme akan ditunang- ah ralat, maksudku sudah di tunangkan? Tapi sejak kapan? Kenapa ia tidak memberi tahuku?

Aku tahu kalau hubungan kami ini tabu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi tidak bisakah ia memperjuangkan cinta kami? Atau... ia dipaksa untuk menerima pertunangan tersebut?

Aku segera meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celana seragamku, men-dial nomor yang sudah kuhapal mati, dan dengan tidak sabar menunggu suara berat yang ada di seberang sana.

" _Moshi—"_

"Kau ada di mana Teme!"

" _oh? Dobe ya? Aku ada di taman dekat gedung opera. Kenapa?"_

"Tunggu aku di sana!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, aku sambar kunci mobil yang saat itu masih di pegang Kyuubi. Dan dengan sembarangan memacu mobil merah itu ke arah taman dekat gedung opera.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **WAKSSS AKU NGGAK TAHU HARUS GIMANA LANJUTNYA... PLEASE, BERI AKU INSPIRASI :'v**


End file.
